


Gentle

by scavengerscorner (idrilhadhafang)



Series: The Fall Of Rey DVD Extras [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Dom Rey, Gentle femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/scavengerscorner
Summary: For Kylo, trusting sexually and submission go hand in hand.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to Kinkly for their help on this: https://www.kinkly.com/7-fun-ways-to-try-your-hand-at-gentle-femdom/2/17214

  
The first time Kylo actually pleasured Rey with his tongue, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. He had never done this before — it felt good being pleasured orally, so pleasuring had to be something good too, wasn’t it? Now that he was on his knees, he couldn’t help but feel a certain nervousness —  
  
No. This was adventurous, this was fun. This was Rey, the woman he loved. This was not Snoke’s throne room. Rey still looked a bit worried for a moment, but Kylo looked up at her. “I’m all right,” he said.   
  
“Good.” Rey took a deep breath. “Come closer. On your knees.”  
  
Kylo did. His heart was already pounding wildly before he looked up at Rey, awaiting his next instruction. Rey stroked along his jaw, smiling fondly down at him. “Good boy,” she said, and Kylo couldn’t help but feel a certain thrill go through him.   
  
Of course, Rey was too kind. He hadn’t been a good boy in a long time...  
  
It was on Rey’s orders that he warmed her up. He worshipped different parts of her body, her powerful inner thighs, her flat belly, and more. All while Rey praised him. The praise was something he soaked up, being praise-starved as he was.   
  
Then he delved between her legs, and Rey gasped — then moaned. There was something about those sounds that was enough to wind Kylo up — she sounded beautiful when she made them. She gently pressed his head between her legs as Kylo lapped at her, taking in her taste, her smell, her sounds. He couldn’t say he had ever done something like this, so he mostly relied on Rey’s cues to see what he was doing right and wrong. Not just her vocalizations, her saying things like how good he looked between her legs and talking about how well he was doing (“such a...damn talented mouth and tongue.”), but what he felt over the Bond. He couldn’t vocalize between her legs, but he made sure to moan against her clit even as he licked it.   
  
He felt her thighs — her lean, powerful thighs — tremble, and she gripped the edge of the sink for purchase. Then, “You’re such a good boy...bringing me so close...”  
  
 _I can take you._  
  
Rey’s hips practically snapped forward as she came with a moan. Her orgasm was practically an explosion of pleasure across their bond, and of flavor across Kylo’s tongue, which he savored because it was Rey, plain and simple. Kylo wiped his mouth, only for Rey to pull him to his feet and caress his face.   
  
“You’re so good,” Rey said. “I’m proud of you, Kylo.”  
  
And even that...when was the last time Kylo had heard something like that? “Thank you,” he said. “Rey.”  
  
“You have.” Then, “Do you trust me, in all of this?”  
  
“Completely.” And Kylo knew that much was true.   
  
***  
  
Rey repaid him, of course. Even as she ground on his lap during one of their moments alone, she said, “You were incredibly good to me last night, Kylo. I think it’s time I repaid you. Would you like that?”   
  
Even the idea of Rey doing this for him was too enticing to ignore, Kylo had to admit. “I’d like that. Please.”  
  
“Put your hands up behind your head and don’t move them.”  
  
Kylo did.   
  
“Good boy. You like that?”  
  
Kylo nodded. Even this loss of control...it truly was amazing.   
  
She eased her way down his body, agile, lithe, and Kylo couldn’t help but moan in anticipation. He wanted to pet her pretty hair, let her know how well she was doing, but he knew he had to be good. He kept them in place even as she lightly kissed his belly, nibbles at his thighs, before, finally, getting to the main event. She was new, but she was good at relying on cues, as well as what she was interested in. She squeezed his buttocks, and even as Kylo moaned, he wondered if she had been waiting far too long to do this.   
  
It was when he was close enough that Rey drew off him, wiping her mouth. Kylo groaned in frustration; he was hard, desperate, aching, and he still couldn’t come...  
  
“You want this?” Rey’s voice was a little rough from the intrusion. Somehow, it sounded beautiful.   
  
“Please.” And before he could stop himself. “Angel.”  
  
Rey’s face actually went from playfully teasing to actually touched. It wasn’t the arousal — though stars willing, Kylo was pretty aroused. It was the fact that in many ways, she was an angel, and he didn’t know what he had done to deserve her. From the hand touch in the hut to the first time they’d made love, she was an iridescent being and there were many things about her he didn’t deserve.   
  
Then she composed herself. “You’ve waited long enough.”  
  
And when she worked Kylo to orgasm, it was perfect. He only hoped he didn’t choke her.   
  
They were both worn out, and lying together, Rey spoke. “You really think...” She sounded curious now.   
  
“You’re like him. My angel, if different from him in the ways that matter.”  
  
Rey smiled faintly. “You have those elements too, Kylo.”


End file.
